Deadly Decent
by Narutorapegod
Summary: When Neji decides to claim some one as his own, he goes against the persons will. Now Lee is falling in a deadly decent. One sided Neji/Lee multi chap. RAPE


**Deadly Decent**

Hey, me again. Two stories, one day! See, the fluff story I wrote work. This will be multi chapter so keep an eye out for updates. I love this one! I've been meaning to publish this forever, I just never got around to it. You know, school, life, friends.

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I'd be a rich girl, Fa la la la la la la la la!**

**Warning: Rape, Suicide, Cutting. AKA, it's not for kids!**

**CONTEST!!!!!GO TO MY HOME PAGE FOR DETAILS!!!!!!**

-----

The night hung over the calm camp site. Team Gai were all quietly sleeping. Spare for one. Rock Lee was anything but peaceful. The night held terrors for him that he could not escape. His eyes laid open. He wouldn't be able to sleep until it happened. And even then, he would stay up for hours.

The reason for his restless state was the teen next to him. Hyuuga Neji to be exact. The very name caused Lee to shudder. His coal black eyes dared to glance to the side. Neji was asleep. Lee let out a slow shaky breath. He knew it was only a matter of time. He rolled onto his side, his back to the Hyuuga. Maybe he could just try and pretend that all was well and sleep a little.

Lee went deathly stiff when a hand went on his shoulder. He slowly turned to his side, his eyes meeting white orbs. Lee nodded softly. He had already picked a spot they could use. It wasn't too bad of a location. The dirt was soft there. The teen began to slip out his sleeping bag. He stopped his movement when Neji held him still. Lee dared to give a curious look towards the Hyuuga. Neji slipped out of his sleeping bag, straddling Lee. Lee felt his breath hitch in his throat.

"H-Here?" He asked, his sights turning to Tenten and Gai, who were both in the tent with them. Lee's eyes widened when he realized he had spoke out of turn. Neji's hand shot across his face. Lee winced, his head laying to the side. Neji glared daggers at him. "Undress." Neji hissed. Lee nodded softly, hearing the raw lust in Neji's voice. He slipped his arms out of his jump suit before sliding it around his ankles. He closed his eyes, knowing the pain wasn't far away. Neji smirked before shifting on top of Lee, grinding against the smaller teens rear through the cloth. Lee whimpered softly, wanting to close his legs.

Neji climbed inside Lee's sleeping beg, his body laying on top of the smaller teens. He positioned himself between the chunin's legs. Lee winced slightly, automatically tensing. "P-Please Neji... " He whispered, already brought to begging. Neji smirked, slipping his erection out his pants. There was already pre come dripping from the tip. He had been looking forward to this. "If you don't want them to hear us--" Neji purred, grinding his hard on against Lee's abused rear. "Then don't scream." Neji growled pushing the tip into Lee.

Said teen felt his body tremble as again Neji penetrated him against his will. Neji thrusted sharply, his member digging deep inside. Lee gasped loudly, holding back a scream. Lee fisted the fabric of his sleeping bag, his hands shaking at the strain. Neji didn't pause for a moment. He pulled out almost completely before crashing back inside Lee's rear. Lee gasped again, his head throwing back. Lee's body slapped against Neji's as he was violated for a countless time by his team mate.

"A-Ah..." Lee moaned, his heart racing. His body was slick with sweat, the smell of sex filling the air. His whole form trembled as Neji forced himself impossibly deep. Lee's eyes rimmed with tears, unable to take this kind of pain emotionally. Lee nearly cried out when Neji crashed into his prostate. Neji's hand covered Lee's mouth, pressing hard. He had seen Lee almost slip. He didn't want to be caught, nor did he want to stop. Lee moaned against Neji's hand, having a hard time breathing through his nose with such labored breaths.

Neji too was panting, his eyes shut as he felt the waves of pleasure flow through him. His member throbbed, warning he was coming close to orgasm. Lee cried out onto Neji's hand when the Hyuuga hit a rather sore spot from last time. Lee tightened around Neji's erection, pushing the Hyuuga over the edge. Neji leaned forward, moaning softly, his hands digging into Lee's skin. Lee whimpered as the burn filled his rectum. The familiar sting spread as it touched the torn flesh.

Neji slumped over Lee, his hand moving away from the smaller teens mouth. Lee started panting again, his body shaking uncontrollably. Neji looked down at Lee, his high slowly fading from his senses. He smirked darkly at his pet. He ripped out of Lee, making the ebony eyed teen wince sharply. Neji absently wiped himself off before readjusting his pant to the proper position. He slipped out of Lee's sleeping bag, purposely rubbing his body against Lee's as he did so.

As if nothing happened, he went back into his own sleeping bag, turning his back to Lee. Lee slowly pulled his jump suit back into place with shaking hands. His whole body ached horribly. He quickly scurried out his sleeping bag once his clothes were in place. He couldn't be here right now. If he stayed, he'd wake the others. He stumbled out the tent, limping horribly form his throbbing rear.

He ignored retrieving his shoes as he lumbered into the woods, trying to get as much distance as he could from the camp site. He walked for what seemed like hours before he stopped, leaning against a tree. He slumped to the ground, wincing at the weight added to his rear. Lee looked up into the sky, The stars shining brightly down on him. Lee shuddered, slowly dragging his legs up to his chest. His face was blank as he tried to get his emotions under control.

A tear managed to slip through his walls. Then another, and another, until soon, he began to sob. Lee cried into his knee's, desperately wishing this was not really happening.

Was this what he had been reduced to? Nothing but a sex toy for his team mate? The idea made Lee so angry, but there was nothing he could do to stop this. Neji would kill him if he dared to tell anyone. He wasn't able to out smart Neji and kill him first. Lee whimpered, sniffing as he tried to control his emotions. He couldn't stay away too long. Gai always seemed to know when someone was missing.

Lee slowly wiped away his tears, taking slow even breaths to calm himself down. He sighed deeply, finally calm enough to return to the tent. He stood slowly, still feeling the harsh effects of the unwanted sex. Lee made it back to the tent, slipping into it silently. He shuddered when he saw Neji glance at him. Lee knew Neji wouldn't go to sleep until he had returned. Lee went inside his sleeping bad. He absently made a note to get a new one after this mission, his smelling not all too pleasant any more.

Lee slowly let sleep claim his tired abused form, knowing he was going to get an hour of sleep at best.

------

Lee dragged himself along as he jumped from branch to branch, trying to maintain his normal rate. It was horrible on his body. Walking hurt enough as it was, so traveling at Ninja speeds was no easy task. He maintained a calm outer look, seeming to not have any difficulty. Neji was right next to him. Lee knew that Neji was watching him, like he always did. He never wanted to give Lee a chance to get help. Lee sighed softly, looking away from Neji. He couldn't stand looking at him. All he saw was the most recent rape. Neji was a symbol of fear to him, nothing more.

Lee wasn't paying attention. He needed to concentrate to keep up his facade. He landed on a branch wrong, it instantly shooting to his injuries. Lee's eyes shot wide, a spike of agony shooting up his spine. He stumbled slightly, nearly falling. He quickly jumped to a lower branch. He shot back up to his teams level, praying they hadn't seen. If they had, Neji would punish him.

Lee looked forward, glancing at Tenten and Gai, who seemed none the wiser. Lee inwardly sighed in relief. He honestly thought they would see. Lee shuddered softly when he felt Neji's icy glare on him. None the less, Neji was mad. Lee picked up the rate, forcing his body even further beyond his limits to go next to Gai. Neji wouldn't give Lee glares when he was close to Gai. It was an unwritten rule that Gai was the safety. Neji wouldn't hurt Lee if Gai could see. It was a relief to the green clad nin. Gai was the only thing that protected him for the most part.

The sight of large red walls told the group that Konoha drew near. Lee was relieved. He needed to rest. They landed on the ground, deciding to walk through the main gate. Lee inwardly thanked what ever god was out there that they did. He landed as softly as he could to keep the pain to a minimum. Despite his gentle approach, he still winced. Neji glared again at Lee.

Lee fell back from the group, knowing by the aura around Neji, he was wanted. Lee walked next to Neji, not too happy about what ever Neji was going to say. "When we get back to the village, I think it would be best if we trained." Neji spoke. _'When we get back, I'm going to make you pay for your insolence.'_ Lee shook his head softly. "Maybe later, I'm tired." _'Please don't hurt me, i'm sorry.'_

"It'll be better to get it done earlier." _'Don't test me.'_ "Okay." Lee spoke, the unknown conversation taking place. He felt his stomach churn, knowing Neji was going to beat him, maybe rape him too. The two entered the village. "I'll see you later Gai sensei." Lee said, waving at his sensei. He was silently saying a permanent good bye, just in case Neji decided to kill him this time.

The idea was very real to Lee. There were many times where Neji almost killed him. Lee had nearly bled to death on more than one occasion. Lee tightened his fists as they walked toward his apartment. He didn't want to think just what Neji was going to do. He was a master of torture. He would physically and mentally abuse him until he was begging for death. It was agonizing.

The walk was completely silent. Lee walked as if he were a man condemned. They went up the flights of stairs, Lee counting each step that drew him closer to the pain. He fished in his pocket, retrieving the key. He slipped it in the lock, opening the door. Neji shoved Lee inside, shutting the door behind him sharply. Lee stumbled before falling to the floor. He looked up at Neji fearfully. Said teen took out a Kunai. Lee's blood ran cold. He scurried backwards. "N-Neji..." He stuttered. His words died in his throat when the Hyuuga grabbed his ankle, yanking him closer. He grabbed Lee's arm, pressing it above the teens head.

"Don't you run from me." He hissed, holding the kunai to Lee's throat threateningly. Lee went rigid, his breath stilling. He kept his mouth tightly shut, knowing the wrong move just might cost him his life. Neji drew the kunai away from Lee's throat, allowing the teen to breath a little more easily. Neji pressed the kunai on the collar of Lee's jump suit. He began to drag it down, slowly cutting the fabric. Lee closed his eyes, feeling an occasional nick of the knife against his skin. Neji stopped just above Lee's waist line. He cast the Kunai aside, the blade skidding down the hall and into another room. He startled Lee, his eyes narrowed to slits. He let go of Lee's arm, drawing his hand back. Lee dared to look at Neji.

Neji brought his fist down, slamming it into Lee's chest. Lee gasped, feeling the pulse of chacra shoot through him. 'J-Juukin?' He though, wincing as blood came into his mouth. Another blow. Lee jolted, this one hurting more than before. Neji stood from Lee, grabbing the teen by the hair. He dragged Lee to his feet. Lee held tightly to his hair, wincing painfully.

Neji brought up his knee, it smashing into Lee's stomach. In an instant, Lee vomited from the sudden compression of his stomach. Neji skillfully avoided the bile coming out of Lee's mouth. Lee felt his world spin as he slowly began to slip out of awareness. Neji landed another sharp blow to Lee's face, finally giving the teen the bliss of unconsciousness.

-----

Lee woke slowly. The darkness of the room told him it was night. He slowly began to drag himself from his place on the floor only to cry out, falling back to the down. He absently felt his rear, knowing what Neji had done while he was unconscious. He frowned when he brought his hand in front of his face. There was blood. He slowly sat up, holding back a scream, it turning into a whimper. He didn't dare standing. He simply went to a crawling position. He felt so small from all of this. He was reduced to crawling, the ultimate form of humiliation as far as he was concerned. With a resigned effort, he dragged his battered body towards his bed room.

He moved his throbbing form to the edge of his bed. He raised his arms to pull himself onto the comfortable mattress, but quickly stopped, his bodies pain overwhelming him. He crumbled back down to the floor, a soft whimper leaving his lips. He laid limply on the floor, his legs curling closer to his injured rear. Lee looked blankly at the floor, his eyes unfocused. He felt a shiver go through him as his mind began to wander to all the things Neji had done to him. All the pain an abuse. He chocked softly, His eyes watering. He bit his lip, refusing to let the droplets fall. Despite his best efforts though, he began to cry as his thoughts turned darker. He felt the unwanted yet familiar feeling of despair come over him. That he might never escape. That he'll always be Neji's toy to be abused and violated.

Lee's eyes absently skimmed the contents of his dimly light room. A twinkle in the dark caught his attention. A discarded blade lay on the floor, where Neji had thrown it. Lee absently reached out for the blade, taking it gingerly in his hand as if it where made of glass. Slowly, images found their way to his mind. Dark distorted images. The figments of his imagination clouding his judgment.

He absently gazed at his arm. Neji had taken off the bandages again. His eyes gazed over as he moved on instinct. He lowered the blade in slow motion, his eyes observing it with morbid curiosity. He was intrigued, wondering what it would feel like. The blade met his flesh, the cold metal making his stomach clench. His rational thoughts ignored, he pressed the blade harder, drawing blood. The feeling of slitting his own flesh hurt, but it left something in its wake that was more than pain. It was hard to describe it. He drew the blade back before moving it to a knew position, repeating the process. He watched in morbid fascination as blood trickled from his skin.

Lee blinked a few times as a swarm of thoughts hit him, telling him just how insane his actions where. He gasped in surprise before he threw the blade away, it clattering across the floor forgotten. Lee sat up quickly, unable to comprehend what he had just done. With wide eyes, he stared at his arm. The clean cuts were proof enough. His thoughts had been hazed. All he felt was a need to stop the pain and stop the torture. Lee clenched his eyes shut, shaking his head sharply. "No." He growled softly to himself. "I-I'm stronger than that." He hissed, though he could hear the lack of surety in his own voice.

He reached into his bed side table. He fished around blindly for a few moments before he pulled out a roll of bandages. He quickly wrapped his arm where he had made the cuts, hiding his lapse of sanity. He shook his head softly as he did so, silently repeating a mantra. Telling himself he was strong. Despite the effort to calm his nerves, he felt his form shaking. He swallowed hard, changing his train of thought. His mind wandered to the one who had pushed him to something so extreme. He thought of the day Neji wouldn't be able to control him. And how when that day comes, he would have the joy of killing the Hyuuga.

The thought was dark and morbid, but it put his mind at ease. With a soft sigh, he laid more comfortably on the floor. Before he realized it, he was fast asleep.

------

Team Gai all waited impatiently for the fourth member. The one missing happened to be Lee. Neji was inwardly seething at such a thing. Lee was disobeying his absolute rule, don't draw attention. Gai glanced up into the sky, noticing that it was nearing noon. "I'm going to go check on Lee." Gai spoke. Neji inwardly cursed. There might be a chance that Lee had died last night, meaning his handy work was there to be investigated. He would offer to go himself, but it would be suspicious if he went there and cleaned up.

-----

Lee groaned softly, slowly stirring from his nearly unconscious state of sleep. He glanced around, noticing he was still naked. He sat up slowly, knowing his rear was sore. His unfocused eyes wandered until they found the clock that rested on his night stand. His ebony eyes shot wide when he saw what time it was. It was almost noon. Lee felt a panic wash over him as he realized what this would mean. Neji would not show kindness for such a mistake. Lee heaved himself to his unsteady feet. He stumbled over to the bath room as quick as he could. He'd have to clean away the evidence before he left.

Lee flicked the water on before stepping under its icy blast. He didn't have time to wait for it to heat up. His hands glided across his body, cleaning anything that might show what had happened the night before. His hand paused when it came to rest on the bandages on his arm. He looked down at the slightly ruby stained wrappings. His cuts stung. Despite his fear of seeing his injury, he began to unravel the bandages. He felt his stomach clench in shame at what he had done to himself. He tore his eyes away from the sight, shutting off the water. He left the shower as he shivered lightly. He quickly grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist.

He rubbed his hair dry, knowing he couldn't be bothered with styling it. As he did so, his eyes found the mirror that rested atop his dresser. His eyes dared to stare into its reflective surface. He felt himself freeze as he saw the image staring back at him. It showed him for what he really was. He was frail and tattered, like an old cloth. He felt his eyes wander over the signs of his degeneration. His body was littered with bruises. Lee felt a shiver go through his form. Slowly, he let the towel slide from around his waist, it falling to the floor forgotten. Lee turned slightly to see what had been added to his signs of his broken pride. He couldn't hide the frown that formed on his lips. There were dark purple bruises on his upper thighs and rear. He knew It was painful to the slightest graze. His entrance was swollen and disfigured. Lee tore his eyes away from such a sight. He quickly wrapped his towel back around his frail hips, no longer possessing the stomach to look at the proof any longer.

Lee felt a shudder go though him as the memories returned to him. He could feel Neji's hands on his flesh, burning their unforgettable marks across his skin. Telling him he was spoiled, his innocence stolen from him. Another shiver tore through him. The chunin shook his head sharply, ridding his mind of the thoughts. He didn't have time for self pity and loathing. Instead, he busied himself with retrieving his clothes. He pulled open his top drawer. His eyes ran across the boxers that laid neatly folded inside. He reached down to retrieve one of the under garments. He paused, his hand hovering over the fabric. He shook his head. He might as well not even bother. Neji would probably be wild tonight, so what's the point of giving another layer to destroy. He shut the area of storage before reaching into the bottom drawer, grabbing his classic jumpsuit. He absently glanced at what laid beneath the fabric. A black Kimono, neatly folded and forgotten. It was a funeral Kimono, meant for only the most solemn of occasions. Lee shook his head softly. He didn't have time to think about such things. He quickly slipped into the green spandex, feeling comforted by the hug of the fabric. He glanced around, trying to figure out were his forehead protector was.

He sighed, guessing it as probably in the front hall were Neji had taken a bit more of him. Lee absently wandered to the area. He frowned, spotting the dried come and blood on the floor. He took a shaky breath, grabbing his forehead protector. He couldn't leave something like that on his floor. He went into the kitchen, throwing the object on the counter before wetting a cloth. He went back into the hall, quickly cleaning the evidence away. The blood had already stained the floor, but that wasn't his main worry. He just wanted to come to be gone. The blood could be what ever some one wanted it to be, but the second substance meant only one thing.

Lee stood with a fair amount of effort, going into the kitchen. He threw the cloth into the trash, not wanting it to touch anything else in his apartment. He grabbed his forehead protector, tying it around his waist in it's usual spot. He went back into the hall, looking for his Kunai holster. He looked about the floor, it not being there. "Damn it." Lee muttered, heading into the living room, hoping Neji hadn't taken it. He smiled softly, spotting the small weapon case on the floor.

He frowned at how his belongings from the small case were strewn across the polished wood. Lee kneeled down, retrieving the small metal blades. His body stopped, his hand hovering over one of the Kunai that had fallen to the floor. He felt a chill flow though him as if he had been doused with ice water. Things seemed to grow slow as he gazed at the ebony blade. His reflection in the black metal was haunting. He was pail and skinnier than he used to be. He had to have lost a good twenty pounds since this whole thing began. He was merely an after image, a ghost that took the place of something that once was. Lee's frown deepened when he noticed a discoloration on his skin. He picked up the blade, using it as a mirror.

Anger took him quickly. A hickey. Neji had left a hickey on his upper neck in clear view. Lee glared at the blade as if it were the one who had done this. He threw it to the floor. "Damn it!" He shouted, suddenly filling with rage. He was sick of this. All he ever did was cower and let himself be controlled. Neji had reduced him to a mere shadow of his former self. He was pathetic. Lee fell to his knee's, tears filling his eyes. "Why?" He growled. "What have I ever done to deserve this?" Lee sobbed, his hands balling into white knuckle fists.

He looked up, spotting the blade again. The object seemed different. It seemed to twinkle this time, calling for him. He reached for it, pulling the blade out the floor. He shoved the sleeve of his jumpsuit up, staring at the cuts he had made the night before. His hand was shaking terribly in fear of what he knew he was about to do. And yet, he still brought the blade down, drawing blood again.

Then, he felt it, the cold metal meeting his heated blood. The feeling caused something akin to ecstasy to flow though him. It hurt, but at the same time, it gave him that release, that feeling of having something he could control. Neji couldn't do anything about this. He got to choose how deep he cut, if he would end it. He had regained a semblance of control he thought was long gone. He cut another slash, blood trickling to the floor. Lee shut his eyes, digging the blade deep. His breathing came in deep gasps, his mind falling into a trance like state. He cut again, a moan escaping his slightly parted lips.

The moment was taken from him when a knock resounded through his apartment. He scrambled for a moment, tossing the blade away. His mind instantly believed it was Neji. His heart raced to his throat, threatening to leave his body entirely. "Lee?" Came a voice from behind the wooden barrier. The owner of the name felt the tension leave him. The one person he trusted was waiting. But the moment of calm was short lived for him. His gaze went to his mutilated arm, the blood from the wounds still flowing freely. He couldn't let Gai see him like this. He rushed into his room, gabbing the bandages. Lee messily wrapped the cuts before he slipped his sleeve over the bleeding cuts. He put the familiar wrapping around his arm. He did the same for the other arm, trying to look normal. Once he was done, he rushed to the front door.

He opened it, sparing an embarrassed smile. "Sorry, I over slept." Lee lied smoothly. "I was just heading out." He spoke, keeping his bleeding arm hidden behind his back. Gai nodded, smiling one of his ridiculously bright smiles. "Yosh!" He cheered. "We must go! So much time has been waisted!" Gai cheered.

Lee smiled, feeling the nostalgia. "Yosh!" He echoed back, smiling just as bright. He missed times like these. He let himself feel care free, like he didn't have to worry about the rapist waiting for him. Lee absently let his arm back to his side, loosing himself in the moment. He went to walk out of his apartment when Gai grabbed his shoulder. Lee gave a curious look. "Your bleeding." Gai spoke, his eyes full of concern. Lee inwardly cursed, seeing how he had bled through his bandages already. He must have done more damage than originally thought. "It's nothing, I just nicked my arm." Lee chuckled. His words didn't work by the look he received from his sensei. Lee glanced down at his arm. He was bleeding more than what a simple nick would allow.

Gai took hold of Lee's arm, unraveling the bandages. Lee quickly placed his hand on his bleeding arm, holding the bandages still. "I-It's fine, really." He lied, desperate that his sensei wouldn't see what he had done to himself. Gai's gaze told Lee to move his hand away. The ebony eyed teen did so slowly, looking away. He couldn't look at his sensei when he saw what had occurred.

Gai let the bloody bandages fall to the floor. He frowned when he saw Lee's sleeve soaked with blood to dripping point. He rolled it up gently. Another layer of bandages that were worse off than the first blocked his view. They too, were removed. His frown deepened when he saw the bloody mess on Lee's arm. "Lee..." Gai uttered in disbelief. He pulled Lee back into the apartment, sitting him on the couch. Gai went into Lee's kitchen, retrieving the first aid kit. He went back to Lee, taking the child's arm in his hand. He whipped away the blood with a cloth, now being able to see how many cuts had been inflicted. Six.

Gai sighed softly. By how little there were, it was recent. He quickly cleaned the cuts before he began to dress them. Lee kept his head lowered, feeling his guilt grow with every passing moment. He never wanted Gai to know about this. "Why did you do this?" Gai asked, bringing Lee out his thoughts. Said teen bit his lip. "I..." He uttered. He looked up at Gai, all the memories rushing to his head of Neji. All the pain, all the torture. Suddenly a realization dawned upon him. This was what he had been waiting for. Neji wasn't here. Gai would protect him. But, despite the opportunity given, he didn't want to tell. He didn't want his dear sensei to know about all that had occurred. Not out of fear, but shame. What would he think? Would he be angry at him? The questions kept coming, clogging the words he desperately wanted to say in his throat.

Lee banished his apprehension as logic took control. Gai wouldn't, couldn't be mad at him. He was the victim in all this. Lee looked up, determination weakly burning in his eyes. What little will returned to him vanished, his eyes spotting something outside his window. There, hidden in the leaves of a tree stared two white eyes. He swallowed hard as he looked at the Hyuuga right in the eye. Neji had been watching them the whole time, observing his pray. Lee felt his mouth run dry, his determination going with it. He saw the young Jonin raise his hand, a small innocent looking piece of paper clasped between his fingers. An exploding tag. The warning was heard. The single note was more than enough to obliterate his apartment. At best, it would mortally wound him and Gai.

The realization made Lee's stomach twist and turn. He wouldn't get another chance, but it might just cost his and Gai's life if he told. Risking his life was something he had done before. But he could never endanger Gai's. A lie already found its way past the truth. "I've just been under allot of pressure lately. I can't sleep, I can barely eat..." Lee lied, though the remorse and pain in his voice was real. "I needed something, anything...I-It was a spur of the moment thing. I just did it for a release...." Lee told.

The jonin instructor sighed, placing his hand gently on Lee's shoulder. "You could have come to me and talked about it Lee. You should never have to go to something like this." Gai reassured. Lee nodded softly, his eyes filling with tears. He finally broke into sobs. He was angry. He was afraid. Every thing he wanted to tell his sensei came in those tears, but weren't heard. Gai embraced his student, doing his best to comfort him. "Lee, I'll talk to Tsunade to see if you can have a break." Gai offered. Lee nodded softly, choking back a sob.

"I wont be here though to keep an eye on you. We where going to go on a mission for a month. I'll have Tsunade pull you out of it." Gai told. The words reached the emotional ninja loud and clear. 'We' He thought. 'Neji wont be here...' Lee elaborated, relief sweeping through him. A month. He wouldn't have to deal with Neji for a month. He would be free of him. He would have time to heal, maybe even get his strength back.

Lee smiled genuinely for the first time in years. "Thank you..." He whispered.

Neji scowled, having lip read the conversation. His pet would be too far away for his liking meaning that he could interfere with his plans. Lee could regain the little confidence that he has left. Neji shot away from his perch, knowing if he stayed to long, he would be noticed.

-----

So, yes, no, maybe? If it was good, tell me! If it was bad, tell me in non flame format!

If you want a rape fic, hit me up in a review or a PM.

**CONTEST!!!!!GO TO MY HOME PAGE FOR DETAILS!!!!!!**


End file.
